Amy, the Beloved Thief
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: Amy stole something any fangirl would die to have...Sonic the hedgehog's heart.  He didn't even realize when it was stolen, right under his pointy nose. Oneshot


A/N: Blocked on my other story…so I'm writing more fluff

Well, hope you guys like it :3

….

Amy the Beloved Thief

She was beautiful, she was sweet. Amy Rose. Her name even flowed evenly off the tongue, like a beautiful spell. Amy had a short temper, and nothing could get in the way of her and what she wanted. Amy was the biggest thief in all of Station Square.

Yes, this girl was a thief to all the other young girls like her, she had stolen right from under them all what they wanted.

But she knew, no one could want what she did in the same way she did.

No one could love the item she stole like she did. Not even Princess Sally Acorn.

Heck, not even Cream could love it enough. And Cream loves everything…besides villains

But this- this was something that kept all the girls in the town jealous, green with envy. Green like Amy's dark emerald eyes, deep with fiery jealousy of this one, pretty pink girl.

But why?

Because, she stole something many people were after, but none could ever succeed in stealing.

Amy Rose had stolen Sonic the hedgehog's heart.

….

Amy had stolen it long before she knew it was hers- she stole it the moment he met her.

But oddly enough- not even _he_ knew that it was stolen right from under his pointy nose. His pointy nose which went perfectly with her small, button nose, oddly. That cute, giddy little girl had taken something of his, something very important.

However- he wanted her to have it…as he already had hers. He wanted her to have it, but he didn't even know he wanted her to take it.

This beautiful girl, she held what Sonic's heart wanted for his future, she held his hopes, his dreams, and she held all of his love. His love didn't belong to anyone else, it was Amy's, and only hers.

Every glomp, every surprise hug, made his heart thump faster and faster, louder and louder. Amy even heard it beating with love a few times. But to Sonic…this feeling was more of a detest, since he didn't like to feel so weak in front of a person.

So he ran. He ran as fast as he could, outrunning his beating heart, leaving it behind with Amy, so he wouldn't have to feel it anymore. Sonic was just confused- he had never been taught anything about love, he didn't have parents to teach him about it, he was always too busy fighting for anyone to teach him what love was.

Because well, no one ever thought that would be an important thing for him. Sonic the hedgehog, a fighter, not a lover, with a warrior's heart of stone. But Sonic just had a secret longing within him, to be able to hold someone, tell her his troubles, and what was on his mind…and just stay still for a little bit.

However, he had _no idea _that he would feel himself wanting to spend time with Amy!

But well, you can't run forever…and eventually Sonic began to feel….good when Amy hugged him. They had grown closer after his promise to her, and after the blue typhoon. And on the blue typhoon, when they were on that jungle planet…he didn't recall her _ever _trying to kiss him before.

And to his surprise, he _liked_ the feeling…a lot.

And ever since the incident, Sonic was practically _begging _to do it again, even though he didn't tell her. When she actually did kiss her, he told her, "Uhhh, come on Amy, lay off." Only because the others were there though. And he just _couldn't _let Knuckles start getting on his back even more than he already did.

But he realized at that moment…his feelings were strong for the pink quilled, brave girl. He admired her a lot, he always had. She was a strong fighter, and would stop at nothing when one of her friends was in danger.

And, she had his heart, right from the start.

After the blue typhoon, everyone damaged from Cosmo's death, they tried to return to their normal lives, and most of them did, except for Tails, who was slowly trying, and making some progress with the help of a certain rabbit.

Sonic had decided to start visiting Amy's house, talking to her about almost anything. Amy and Cream still grieved Cosmo's death, although they were content with being able to visit her tree.

Sonic would tell Amy the worries on his mind, how he was worried about Tails, how he really felt like Tails might be scarred for life, and just…personal things. He would talk with her about everything _but _him loving her.

He didn't talk to her about this, because he just _knew_ that she already knew he loves her. Since Amy Rose knew his heart was hers and only hers. She would still glomp him, and it caused butterflies to emerge all over Sonic's system. He started to slow down, just so she _would _glomp him, and he wouldn't struggle to get out of her hold. He even hugged her back once, laughing with her.

Because the truth was; Sonic the hedgehog loved Amy Rose.

…..

~Sonic's POV

I love her- it's true. I, the fearless hero, get weak in the knees, because of this one girl. Okay, so maybe not _fearless…_but you get my point.

I love her, and I want to be with her so badly…this girl who took my heart right from under me. But there's no one I'd rather have stolen it than her. After all, I had stolen her heart before she had stolen mine, so it was only a fair trade off.

And I see the way all the girls of Station Square glare at Amy, and I've seen Sally's glares toward her. None of them are very happy with this, but to tell ya the truth…I really don't care. As long as they don't try to hurt Amy or anything, I could care less how jealous they were of her. They _should _be jealous of Amy- she was the most breathtaking, gorgeous girl I had ever met.

And I found my legs moving on their own, as if possessed by some sort of cupid spirit, as I had arrived at Amy's front door. I began to debate- open her door, run in to find her, knock, or jump in the window.

And of course, I being myself, I jumped into the open window, scaring the crap out of her.

"Sonic!" Her voice was so beautiful, I didn't even care _what _she was saying, it always sounded beautiful.

"What a pleasant surprise….but you _could _use the door you know." Irolled my eyes. "Doors are boring!"

I found myself smiling at her, and she smiled right back at me- clearly happy just to have me in her house. "So Ames…I was wondering, if, ya know, you wanted to go with me to Twinkle Par-" "I'm busy, sorry Sonic."

What? Passing up an opportunity to go on a date with me? Who was this and what had she done with Amy?

"Whatcha busy with?" I asked her, unable to cover the disappointment in my voice.

"Well you see…umm…I found this chao…" Amy gestured to a small bed, where a little chao nestled. It was adorable. "And it was abandoned, so I decided to take care of the little guy." I smiled at her- she was always caring for any creature, no matter what it was.

"I've been looking for a nice paying job, ya got a position for daddy open?" I joked around with her, and she looked at me, clearly surprised and asked me, "You'd help me to take care of the little guy?"

Smiling, I took her hand, "Of course Ames! That's what friends are for, right?" Her face dropped as I said friends. Damn! But its better I said friends than what I almost said- lovers.

I chuckled a bit and ruffled her silky quills. How was everything about this girl just so captivating? She always amazed me, in whatever it was she was doing, and now, the two of us, together, taking care of a little baby chao.

I wonder…what our kids would look like.

I began to shake my head vigorously, because of the thoughts coming into my head.

Slapping my inner pervert away, I gave Amy a warm smile. "So, did ya name the little guy?" She loked away flushing, and murmured, "I named him Sonic…"

I just had to, so I threw back my head and laughed. I smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You really do looooooooove me, don't you Amy?" She began blushing like crazy now, and I smirked, as I had achieved my goal.

I then glanced down at the little chao. He did look a great deal like me…blue little stubby quills coming out from the back of his head, only mine were longer and swayed more, and I was a more royal shade of blue. He had Amy's green eyes.

I smiled at the young chao, peacefully sleeping on a cozy blanket. He was surrounded by little plushies, and different baby toys. "Where'd you get all this baby stuff?"

She stole a glance at me, a smug grin on her face. Oh no, she was about to say something to embarrass me wasn't she? "I'm always prepared for when _we _have kids of our _own._" My face erupted into a blush, the thought of us having kids again filling my brain.

Damn this girl was just so cute…_too _cute.

Well I could embarrass her right back. "And you think of us having kids _often? _ Pervert…" I mocked her, smirking. She flushed even more than I did, hiding her face. "I-I didn't mean it that way!" She turned around, scared to face me.

I grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to me. Our noses touched, faintly, lightly. "Don't worry Ames…I think about how our little babies would be like too…"…it just slipped out! I swear! I mean, it just well…

I meant every word…

I think about it all the time, and how it would be for our children to have the most wonderful woman in the universe as their mommy. Yeah, I know, not like me, but well, it wouldn't be so bad I guess, having some mini Sonics running around, teaching them to run like the wind, having someone to share the joy of my runs with me…

And a daughter too, so I could spoil her like the perfect princess she is, after all, any of _my _kids would be the best kids around.

Amy was staring at me, amazed, and cherry red, as I spaced out thinking about our kids. Amy leaned in closer to me, kissing my cheek. I fought off my blush, and smiled at her. She looked so innocent right now- giving me a little hopeful stare, her lips still pursed from kissing my now warm cheek…

"Do…do you really mean that?"

I looked at her with the most tender gaze I could muster- it wasn't hard when I was looking at her. In fact, I usually tried to _hide _that tender gaze, but today, I would be this chao's "daddy" and Amy would be the "mommy". And I loved Amy more than anything in the world, so I would be a good daddy to her mommy…

"Of course I mean it Ames…you think I _don't _think of _every _option?" She snuck a smug glance at me, and began to tease me, "You mean you've considered getting hitched to Knuckles and moving up onto the shrine with him?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm pretty sure that _isn't_ an option. You however…you're my _favorite_ option for _our _future…" I brightened, knowing that would just make her melt inside. I loved to make this girl happy, no matter in which way I did it.

"The same goes for me…" She whispered to me quietly, as I swiped the slim hedgehog off of her feet. She smiled up at me, her face flushed. "Hey Ames…"

"Yeah Sonic?" "I..." I paused, wanting to make my words sink in as much as possible. I wanted her to remember this moment. I knew when I said what I did, nothing would be the same between us, but I also knew that neither of us would be dismayed by those changes. I was ready to do this.

"I think we should try and find this chao's owner…they must be worried."

DAMN, I _suck _at confessions.

"You're right Sonic…after all I'm not even home enough to take care of him." She smiled at me, and hugged me gently. "Will you help me?"

"Course Ames, anything for you." I found myself picking up the chao, taking her hand and walking out the door. The little guy jumped out of my arms, and flew next to me, seeming alarmed. "Chao chao!"

The chao began to fly toward a little sign, and I grabbed him before he hit it. Holding the little bundle in my arms, he snuggled me a bit, noticing I looked like him. "Chao-ma!" I blushed deeply- how did this guy think I was a girl!

"Aww Sonic the mommy!" Amy giggled, and latched herself onto my back, the chao in my arms, the girl I love on my back. How did I get into this again? Oh right…my feet bringing me to her house. Ah well, all this was worth it just to see her. And I liked chao.

We searched and searched, all over Station Square, but no one seemed to know who the chao's owner was. One bratty little girl tried to tell me it was her chao, but her mother told us otherwise. Some other girls gave Amy a jealous stare, and told me it was an adorable chao, just like me, and they wish they could keep it but it wasn't theirs. Like I said, they _should _be jealous of Amy- she was amazing.

We eventually had an idea to check the chao garden, where we found Cream and Cheese. There were other chao, playing around the garden happily. We let our little chao out to play for a few minutes, and Amy and I went over to Cream. We explained how the chao was abandoned and how we were going to help it find its owner. Cream nodded in understanding. "That's sad…I bet his owner is really sad, I'd be worried sick if I lost Cheese." Amy smiled at Cream and told her some words of encouragement, "But don't worry! We'll return him to them!" She smiled at us.

We noticed a little chao, a pink girl, that looked like Amy…our little chao seemed to be getting along with her quite well. The two snuggled, and hearts appeared over their heads. Amy shot me a warm smile, whispering softly in my ear, "That _should _be us, Sonic." Her tone was very flirtatious…and sexy if I must say so myself. Amy smiled at me, and traced circles on my chest with her finger.

I was blushing madly, and hugged her tightly, murmuring, so that she wouldn't hear, "I love you more than you could ever imagine…" Actually I only said that so it didn't look like I messed up. I really actually meant to _think _that, but ended up saying it out loud. Amy's gaze immediately fixated on me.

"You…you love…me?" I smirked at her, my face now at the level of her own, our faces very close to each other. I nodded at her, and gently pecked her lips, and meant to pull away, but Amy held me close, kissing me with all the passion she could muster. I tried to kiss back, but her hold was too dominant. Not that I minded though- she was a _great _kisser.

After about a minute or so, she pulled away, gasping for air. "I'm sorry I…I've just been wanting to do that for so long…" I smirked, and replied slyly, "Don't worry bout it candy lips…although I might just have to make you kiss me again for tha-" Her lips were strong on mine, and It was just 30 seconds of me, her, and our lips caressing each other, finding we enjoyed this greatly. I smiled at the girl, and whispered into her ear, "I love you…"

Amy smiled very giddily, with a peppy, "I love you too!" and giggled. Our little chao friend came bounding up to us, as we picked him up. I turned to Amy. "All aboard the Sonic express! Looking for a chao owner!" I smiled widely, as the girl climbed onto my back. She held on tight, until we found that same small sign, and found out it was actually a lost chao sign.

A lost chao sign, right outside her house, that had been right next to us at one point, with a big picture of the chao. Wow, we didn't notice that.

Immediately, Amy dialed the number, speaking into the phone about finding the chao. When we went off to give the chao to the person who lost it, to our surprise, Shadow opened the door.

…Akward…

Shadow had a chao that looked just like me?...

Shadow picked up the chao from us, gave us a polite "thank you" and a "humph" and walked back into the small complex. Amy and I walked for a bit, without saying a word, until the both of us burst out into laughter.

"Shadow has a chao that looks like me?" I barked loudly. I still can't believe it! That's just creepy. Amy laughed and said to me, "Look out Sonic, someone else loves you too!" We both laughed even louder, and I smiled down at her.

"Yeah, but I _only _love you, my little heart snatcher." Her eyes shimmered as I leaned into her lips, kissing her tenderly. I picked her up, holding her in my arms, before whispering to her.

"All those girls must be pretty jealous…after all you're beautiful, and amazing, and you my dear…you stole my heart."

….

….8D

I'm being way too fluffy lately…but I had to make it Shadow's chao! XD The idea of that was priceless.

Hope you guys enjoyed!~


End file.
